A New Experience
by danketsu
Summary: Harry PotterSailor Moon Crossover. Rei, Ami, and Usagi all recieve letters from Hogwarts, and everything is changing, so they take the opprotunity to go to the school. UsagiSnape ReiDraco AmiHarry HermoineRon on hiatus
1. Hogwarts

a.n.: I've had to do some rearranging for the ages to work. So, here it is:  
  
First Years: 13 (most of them anyway)  
  
Second Years: 14  
  
Third Years: 15  
  
Fourth Years: 16  
  
Fifth Years: 17  
  
Sixth Years: 18  
  
Seventh Years: 19  
  
Now, this goes for some of them, but some may be either a year younger or older, depending on when their birthday's are. Also, this is my first fic, so don't be to harsh. Oh, and I need votes to find out who should go with who. I know for a fact that Hermoine and Ron are going to be together, but that's all I know. Here's the ages and the choices:  
  
Usagi: 17  
  
Rei: 17  
  
Ami: 17  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Draco: 17  
  
Snape: 26 (its my story, and so it's my age! besides, i don't know his real age!)  
  
Couples:  
  
Usagi/Snape  
  
Usagi/Harry  
  
Usagi/Draco  
  
Ami/Harry  
  
Ami/Draco  
  
Rei/Harry  
  
Rei/Draco  
  
Rei/Snape (Ami and Snape just...well, don't go together. If you have any other suggestions, please do tell!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either shows, I'm not making any money off of this story, and it's only being used for entertainment purposes.  
  
A New Experience  
  
By: Ketsu Kurosaki  
  
A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she stared at the letter in her hands, reading it over for probably the tenth time since the owl had brought it to her. Hogwarts....the most prominant school of the magicking world. And she had been accepted. Another sigh and she fell back onto her bed. Two other letters had arrived that day, to two other people. All three went to the same school in Tokyo, Japan. And all three were stuck on what to do. A ebony-haired girl sat up from her spot on the floor. She cleared her throat and stared down at a similar letter that she had recieved.  
  
"I still can't believe that we were chosen to go to Hogwarts. After four years of hard work, it finally happened. And now we're thinking about not going! This is insane! I'm sure that Minako would understand! After all, we all had understood when Makoto was called away to that one school in the States. Besides, Mina-chan is leaving in two months anyway! She's going to France! She'll be leaving before the new school year starts. So it's only fair that we take this opprotunity!"  
  
The silver-haired beauty on the bed sat up, looking over at her friend curiously. It was true. They were all falling apart. So, why didn't the three remaining try and stay together for another three years? It only made sense. Her azure eyes, lined with a shimmering silver, turned to the third girl in the group, a timid blue-haired, aqua-eyed girl. It was hard to believe how much each of them had changed since the beging of their odd schooling four years ago. As of now they were on summer vacation. The new term would begin in September, as well as, quite possibly, a new experience in a new school. She opened her mouth slightly, closed it, sighed, then spoke in a soft voice, a voice that would surprise most who had known her last year. In the first month of summer something darastic had happened to the group of five that had changed each and everyone of the friends, but mostly their leader.  
  
"Well, I agree with Rei. So, Ami, it's up to you. Do you want to go?"  
  
The raven-haired, violet-eyed girl, identified as Rei, smiled and turned toward the other girl as well. Ami smiled, her eyes sparkeling. She slowly sat up and tossed her dark blue, mid-back length hair over her shoulder. Moistening her lips she spoke with much excitement.  
  
"Well, of course I want to go. Hogwarts is the most prestegious school of witch craft and wizardy ther is! Besides, mother has already agreed to allow me to go, considering she's going to be gone for most of the year."  
  
The three girls looked around at each other, their eyes dancing. It was time to start a new chapter in their lives. They were no longer scouts. They would miss their old school of magic, but the offer was simply to hard to pass down. The silver-haired girl sighed, smiling. She had already talked it over with her parents. They would be going to get the needed supplies, as well as a new pair of robes, in the following week.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, have you already discussed this with your parents? Grandpa has already agreed. Maybe we can all go to get our supplies together."  
  
The silver-haired girl, Usagi, giggled.  
  
"You know me all to well, Rei-chan. Of course I have already talked to them. We set a date to go get everything. We're going next week, on Tuesday. And I'm sure that all of you are welcome to come. It's going to be fun to apparate with my parents. And all the way to England! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
The thrill in her voice reminded them of the girl she had been before the last battle. The battle with Chaos. She only opened up to the other two, seeing as how they only confided in each other. The other two that had consited of the group of five had drifted away, becoming less and less a true part of the group. Then there was the other thing that had truly broken Usagi's spirit. The devestating break up of her and her boyfriend, Mamoru. He had annonced that he would be leaving for the States, and he would not be returning. He had given the girl a choice. She would either accompany him, or he would end it then and there. The choice had been a hard, but obvious one. She would not abandon her family and friends. She was to loyal to them to do that. So, it had been a bad, furious break up, ending with Usagi recieving a light scare going across the left side of her cheek and Mamoru walking away to never look back. There was only one thing that had kept her here, her friends and her family. She stood and padded over to her closet, throwing the door open and walking in. She frowned and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I think that this is in order for a shopping trip. New life, new cloathes!"  
  
With a light, energetic smile she whirled around and looked at her smiling friends.  
  
"Don't you agree?"  
  
The other two jumped up and, with a nod, the three bounded to the door, out of the house and to the mall.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~*-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Usagi looked around the busy streets with a slight hint of fear. The panic that rose in her casued her to clutch at her two friends, who glanced worridly at there friend and hoped that Usagi's parents hadn't noticed their childs odd behavior. A brown-haired boy walked slightly off to the side of them, grumbling about how unfair it was that his sister would get to go to school in England, while he was stilly stuck at home. Rei leaned over and whispered into her best friends ear.  
  
"Usa-chan, if you don't calm down your family's going to notice something's amiss. It's okay, noone's going to try and talk to you. I promise. Now, we need to tell your parents that we need to go to the wand store."  
  
Usagi nodded, took several deep breaths and forced her body to relaxe. She jogged lightly to catch her parents and touched her father's should.  
  
"Um, 'tou-san. We need to go to the wand store. Uh, mine broke with that last duel on the last day of school."  
  
The tall, brown-haired man with glasses covering his eyes glanced down at his daughter and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Olivanders should be somewhere around here. They make the best wands, after all. I still remember my first."  
  
Kenji chuckled at the thought and glanced around, making a soft sound of triumph as he spotted the ancient looking shop. He pointed and they all headed into the building. Upon entrance it took them a few moments to adjust to the sudden darkness of the store. A little old man, with twinkling, dark eyes walked up to the counter, a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Ah! Tsukino-san! How nice to see you here. How may I help you?"  
  
Kenji smiled and offered his hand to the elderly man, who shook it happily.  
  
"Actually, I'm her to buy a new wand for my daughter. She'll be attending Hogwarts this year. She'll be a fifth year. Oh, and her friends are looking for wands as well."  
  
Olivander examined the trio curiously, his eyes intense. He then turned and came back with three boxes, each wrapped in delicate black silk. He set the boxes down and slowly opened them, handing them all to the girls. They each stared at the wands then shook their heads, handing the wands back. The man looked slightly surprised, staring at them all blankly. Usagi giggled and Rei spoke up first.  
  
"I don't think that those are the ones for us. You see, um, I really don't know how to explain this, but hopefully you will understand. Pyro."  
  
"Hydro."  
  
Usagi sighed and looked at the two, a slight smile lighting her features.  
  
"Cosmos."  
  
The three simple words sent the man reeling. He nodded and turned, hurrying to the very back of the room and dissappearing into another room. He returned moments later, carrying three boxes, each wrapped in a different colored silk. He set them down and opened the one wrapped in red silk. Inside was a pure red wand, made out of an odd, sheer crystal material. Inside a flame danced, looking dull and small. The shop keeper lifted it out of its case slowly, holding it delicatly he handed it to Rei. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the wand the flame flared to life, a red glow surrounding the girl. The symbol of Mars glowed brightly on her forehead, her hair turning to a flame red. Olivander took a step back his eyes wide. Rei smiled, placing the wand back in its case. As soon as it left her fingers everything calmed, her hair returning to its ebony color with dark purple highlights and the symbol dissappeared.  
  
"Fire crystal, 13", fire from the hands of Mars. Positively amazing."  
  
He removed the one wrapped in blue next, staring at the wand, then at the blue girl. The wand, made of a similar looking crystal, only an icy blue color with a droplet of water on the inside. Ami reached out with only a second of hesitation. Her delicate fingers lifted the wand and a similar reaction occured. Only the symbol on her forehead was blue, and that of Mercury. The water filled the wand, and looked as if it was going to burst from it. She placed the wand down and Olivander swallowed, finding it hard to speak.  
  
"Ice crystal, 10", tear of Mercury."  
  
He then, very carefully, unwrapped the one in silver silk. With shaky hands he opened it and pulled it out, staring at the silver, polished wand. His eyes turned to the timid Usagi, a hint of hope within them. He offered it to the girl, speaking as he did so.  
  
"A peice of the Ginzoshou, crystal of the Suukunians, a drop of blood from Selene, 12 inches."  
  
Usagi took the wand, and the reaction was almost explosive. A silver light burst from her body, filling the room. A golden crescent symbol the only thing visible. Usagi almost immediatly put the wand back, and the light retracted into her body. Olivander was stunned. He stared in awe, his face pale. He was about to respond when Usagi gave him a firm look, her eyes darting to her shocked family. He nodded slightly and wrapped the wands once again. After paying the girls rushed the Tsukino family out of the shop, quickly waving their good byes. The trio immediatly launched the others into furthur shopping, averting the subject of what had just happened.  
  
~~~---  
  
The days had flew by quickly, and without mishap. They had had to return to Diagon Alley one other time, to pick up new robes. But, other than that it had pretty uneventful. It was finally the day before they all left and they had arrived in London the day before. The trio sat up, wide awake and talking. They had gotten a hotel room all to theirselves. Usagi flopped back onto her bed and looked to the side. A cage the size of a medium sized bird cage sat on the table beside the bed. Inside, sitting happily on a swing, was a fairy, her silver wings glowing in the pale light that streamed through the window. She was slightly bigger than most fairies and had a golden crescent on her forehead. Usagi frowned and looked to the other girls.  
  
"Do you really think that they're going to allow us to keep our carries, instead of having a car, owl, frog, or rat? "  
  
The other two looked thoughtfully at they're own carriers. Rei had a small fox, wreathed in fire. It was the size of an owl and had a pair of wings, which were folded neatly around its body. Ami's was a water sprite, with a pair of translucent angel wings. They could only hope that they would be allowed to keep their carriers, they had gotten them for their fifth birthday's, so had had them for years. It would be much to painful to send them back home. Ami swallowed and looked to the other girls.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not the only one nervous about tomorrow."  
  
Usagi laughed, going into a light fit of giggles.  
  
"Are you kidding me, I'm so nervous I think I'm going to die."  
  
Rei nodded her agreement, nibbling on her bottom lip.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be very busy."  
  
They nodded and tried to settle down, each finding it hard to fall asleep. Usagi's fairy slowly started to hum, then sang softly, her voice joined by Ami's sprite. The song slowly lulled the three to sleep.  
  
~~~---  
  
The next morning was filled with much rushing about and excitement. After leaving the hotel they found that they had to rush to the train station. Not to mention how nerve wracking it had been to get onto platform 9 3/4. Usagi had been sure that she was going to smash into the pillar and make a fool of herself, so Rei had been forced to go through first. Once all of them were through and the trunks were loaded a long, teary good bye was in process. After they had all said farewell to their families they loaded onto the train. It wasn't hard to find a car to themselves, considering there's was a sort of 'reserved' one for the three. Reaching out Usagi pushed the door open and, where others had failed, it easily slid open for her. The three walked in, closing the door behind her. Almost immediatly the door slid closed and magically locked. Sighing the three sat, looking quite exahusted. Leaning foreward Usagi rested her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her hands. She smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Snape's going to be teaching here. I remember him mentioning that this was his permnant teaching job."  
  
The other two girls groaned, slumping in their chairs. They both remembered the infatuation their leader had with the Potions teacher. And if Snape did teach there they had a feeling that the small infatuation would reignite. Ami looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Hey, you all remember Lucius Malfoy, ne? Doesn't his son, Draco, go here? I think he's in the same year as us."  
  
Rei looked over at Ami curiously.  
  
"Malfoy...wasn't he that one Ministy guy? Yeah, I think his son does go here."  
  
Usagi shrugged, leaning her back. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. The ride there found the usually talkitive bunny silent, half listening to her friends. The ride seemed to take forever, with little interruption, and, somewhere along the way, the end of the journey found the girls soundly sleeping. The door slid open and a curious head peeked in and mischevious eyes danced with humor at the sight the old man was presented with. He slipped into the car of the train and gently shook the trio awake.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm glad you could make it, girls. It's so very nice to see you again."  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and stared into sparkling eyes that had a pair of half moon glasses pressed up against them and bushy, white brows above them. She flushed and rose, followed by her companions. Rei bowed slightly.  
  
"The pleasure is all ours, Albus. Or should we call you Headmaster now? Hmm. Well, I hope we are not keeping you from attending the opening cerimonies."  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Oh, of course not."  
  
With that he mubbled a few words, flicked his wand, and the four were gone.  
  
~~~---  
  
Harry Potter stared up at the stage in curiousity, his emerald eyes sweeping across the raised platform. There was a particular old wizard missing from the Head Table. And the sorting was nearly compleate. A red-haired boy beside him groaned loudly, for probably the tenth time since the sorting had began.  
  
"Hush Ron! The sortings almost over!"  
  
Harry's other friend, seated on the other side of Ron, hissed out. Ron looked over at the frizzy, brown-haired girl in slight annoyance.  
  
"Shut up Hermoine! I'm hungry!"  
  
Harry cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and drug a hand through his messy brown hair.  
  
"Have you guys noticed that Dumbledore is missing? Or am I the only one."  
  
AS if on cue the last person to be sorted walked over to the Huffelpuff tabel and the double doors crashed open. Four people, three girls lead by the aforementioned Headmaster, walked in, the doors closing behind them. Immediatly whispers filled the Great Hall, dinner momentarily forgotten. The four walked up on stage and Albus raised a hand, signiling the students to quite. One of the girls, a beautiful, small silver-haired girl with brilliant eyes turned and looked around, her eyes landing on a surprised looking Snape. Harry's eyes narrowed in curiousity as the girl faced front once again, her cheeks a dark red.  
  
"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts for yet another year. Now, I have an announcement. We have three new transfer students, all the way from Tokyo, Japan. I would like you all to welcome them after they are sorted."  
  
With that Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and nodded, quickly going to his seat. Clearing her throat McGonagall called off the first name.  
  
"Mizuno, Ami!"  
  
an: eh, I figured this was as good as time as any. Besides, I'm tired, it's late, and I want to go to sleep. So, I'll try to post more later. Oh, an no flames, I don't appreciate them. 


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

AN: Um, this is the newly revamped Chapter 2. Next will be the newly revamp Chapter 3 Yay! Right, so um, this will be a Snape/Usagi, Rei/Draco, Ami/Harry, and Ron/Hermoine story. Just to let you know.

Chapter Two

The Sorting

-Last Time-

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts for yet another year. Now, I have an announcement. We have three new transfer students, all the way from Tokyo, Japan. I would like you all to welcome them after they are sorted."

With that Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and nodded, quickly going to his seat. Clearing her throat McGonagall called off the first name.

"Mizuno, Ami"

-This Time-

The blue-haired genius walked forward slowly, her nervousness evident in her hesitation. She slowly sat, the large hat falling onto her head and over her eyes. She blinked and stared into the darkness of the cloth and jumped at the sound of a male voice echoing throughout her head.

"Well! My, my, my! I never once thought that I would get a chance to sort one of the legendary warriors of old. Hmm...Princess of Mercury, I am delighted to meet you. However, I am sure that is not why I'm sitting on your head at that moment, is it? Oh, no, don't answer. Hmmm... you have such intelligence. You're brave and very strong willed. You have an extreme sense of loyalty and will willingly give your life for the ones you love. I think that you would go best in..."

Up until then everything that had been said had been in the girl's mind, and now the hat shouted out its choice.

"RAVENCLAW"

The hat was removed from her head and she walked over to the currently cheering table, sliding into a seat that was offered to her. She then turned her attention back to the front as the next girl's name was called off. Rei walked toward the stool, sitting and calmly waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. As soon as it was her sight was enveloped in darkness and the voice now filled her head.

"Oh my, hello Princess of Mars. I feel quite honored now; having been able to sort both you and the Soldier of Ice. Hmm...let me see. What have we here? You own so many qualities. Much the same as your friend. You are brave, smart, intelligent, loyal, and empathetic, you have the ability to see visions. You are quite unusual, unique. You would do quite well in all houses, but I think that you would do best in..."

"GRYFFENDOR"

Rei pulled the old, gray hat off of her head and slid off the stool, walking over to the table. She slid into a seat between two boys, one with messy dark brown hair that fell into emerald colored eyes and had glasses. He was slim and a bit short, but cute, nonetheless. The other had short red hair, green eyes, and freckles sprinkled across his pale skin. He wasn't in Rei's type, but he was cute. A girl across from her briefly looked up from her book, nodding briefly. Her attention was pulled back to the stage as Usagi's name was called. The silver-haired girl had never looked so nervous in her entire life. She stumbled a bit, and then sat, her cheeks touched with pink. When the hat was placed on her head it seemed overly big, sinking down to nearly her lips, stopping just below her nose. She chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for some form of whatever was about to happen. The hat made a loud, shocked sound, nearly causing the girl to fall off the chair. She clutched at the stool, trying to keep calm. Then the voice filled her head.

"

princess! What a surprise. What an honor! What a delight! I never thought that I would get to sort another one of your bloodline since that time I sorted your mother! Now, let me see. Well, yours is an obvious choice. As was your mothers. Even more so since you are so set on being in Snape's house..."

"SLYTHERIN"

The small girl slid off the chair, the hat being removed. Walking to the cheering table and sitting beside a nice looking blond. Glancing over at the boy she looked at him curiously. Her jaw nearly dropped as she noticed who exactly it was, her head immediately jerking back to stare at her food. The boy cleared his throat and turned slightly, facing Usagi.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin. It is a pleasure to have such a beauty in our house."

He smiled and held out his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Hmm...this could prove to be quite and interesting development. She gave him a tiny smile and took his hand, a small flash of pink flushing her face as he brought it to his lips.

"Um… You wouldn't happen to be the son of Lucius Malfoy, would you? Of course, I shouldn't have to ask a question I already know the answer to. The resemblance is uncanny, from the blond locks on top of your head to your identical personality. Your father was quite kind to me as well. It is nice to see that he passed those qualities onto his son. It is a pleasure to meet you, Draco-san."

Draco looked slightly surprised, but only for a moment. He lowered her hand and questioned her quickly, throwing in a quick compliment to soften his cold tone.

"Oh, you know my father? Odd, I never thought he was really the type to be nice. By the way, you have quite a charming accent. Your English is very well. Where exactly was it that you were from"

He was surprised as the slight tint of pink that graced her cheeks deepened slightly at the comment.

"Arigato. I'm from Japan. And yes, I do know your father. Interesting man, he is. He's helped me out more than once. My friends and I owe him a great deal."

She smiled and turned to the food as it began, leaving Draco to stare at her. And he did stare, for a long time afterwards, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke.

-

Rei glared at the Slytherin table, her eyes boring holes into the boy Usagi was talking to. She heard someone talking to her and glanced to her right, staring into a pair of emerald eyes that were framed by glasses and had wisps of messy dark brown hair hanging in front of them.

"Oh, Gomen nasai, I mean sorry. What was it that you said"

"I said hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Harry. The red-head over there with freckles is Ron Weasly and the girl with frizzy brown hair is Hermoine Granger."

Rei smiled to each of them politely.

"Pleasure to meet you. Watashi wa Hino Rei desu."

At their blank expressions Rei blushed.

"I said my name is Rei Hino. Go...er...sorry. By the way, do any of you know who Usagi, my friend with silver hair, is talking to"

They all turned to look, and all of their expressions turned sour at the sight.

"Yeah, we know who that is, don't we 'arry? That's Draco Malfoy. Shame your friend is going to be in the same house as him."

The red head, Ron, spat out. Rei blinked in surprise.

"Malfoy? Hey, is his father's name Lucius"

She asked, glancing to the other three. Harry blinked and then nodded.

"Well, yes. Some say the Malfoy's are one of You-Know-Who's followers"

She couldn't help it; she stared at the boy as the words came out of his mouth. This kid had no idea what he was talking about. Well, there was no need to disrupt their opinion of the Malfoys just yet. She wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to make someone dislike her at such an early time. She simply cleared her throat and spoke softly, but they could hear the barely contained anger in her voice at the assumption.

"It's not nice to make such accusations of people. Rumors like that could ruin someone, you know. Mr. Malfoy could be an extremely nice man, if you would give him the chance."

They stared at the girl for a moment in shock.

"If you don't mind me asking, what would make you believe such a ridiculous thing like that"

Rei looked at Hermoine in all seriousness.

"Well, you said that you've only heard, right? Well, I've meet him. He's just like Professor Snape. A hard ass on the outside, but a teddy bear on the inside. They're both very nice people."

They all blinked, staring in disbelief.

"You're joking, right? I mean those two? Are you sure"

Ron asked. Rei was about to respond when Dumbledore curtly dismissed the students to their dormitories, and most rose to go, the room filled with loud whispers. Rei hung back, waiting. Two others quickly joined her and they silently waited for everyone to file out. Afterwards Snape and Dumbledore walked over to the trio.

"Usagi, Ami, Rei."

Snape greeted them all, but his eyes never left Usagi, who was currently blushing, her cheeks tinted a light pink. Reaching out she clasped the hand that he offered and shook it lightly.

"How lovely to see you again, Professor Snape."

She greeted with a soft smile, her sudden modesty shocking him. She had changed a bit since he had last seen the girl.

"It is such a pleasure to have the three of you here. It's a shame that your other friends couldn't make it. After all, to have all four Inner Warriors, here, at Hogwarts! And with their leader and princess, nonetheless! I'm thrilled, absolutely thrilled"

The girls laughed lightly and shook hands with the headmaster. He looked as if he was going to simply burst.

"I truly wish that we had more time, but I am afraid that we have a meeting to attend to."

"Oh, of course, we do not wish to keep you, Headmaster."

Ami and Rei pulled Usagi out of the way, pulling her back slightly to allow the two to pass.

"Professor, wait! May I have a word with you"

Usagi asked, one of her hands resting on one of Snape's arms. The Potions Master halted, passing a look at Dumbledore, who nodded briefly.

"I just wanted to say, that, um, I'm glad I ended up in you house."

Once again he saw a shyness in her that he was not used to. It appeared to him as if she wanted to say something else, but had resigned to the tiny, insignificant compliment. Still, it was a compliment. Something that made him smile. Something that softened his tone considerably when he spoke.

"Yes. Well, unless there is something of importance that you need to say, I suggest you girls hurry off to your dorms. Rei, Usagi, you both have Double Potions with me first thing in the morning."

Usagi smiled sweetly, her eyes holding a slight, recognizable sparkle.

"Oh? I can't wait."

With that she linked her arms through the other two and happily led them away, all breaking apart to go to their respectful dorms. And Snape watched her leave, a sigh escaping his lips. She had changed, but it appeared as if a small piece of her remained.

-

Ami sighed as she rushed into her first class. She was greatly disappointed when she found that she would not have classes with either Rei or Usagi, while those two would practically every class together. She giggled as she thought of Rei and Usagi's first class. What she wouldn't give to be there to see Snape's face every time Usagi made a pass at him! She set her books down and felt two arms encircle her waist, causing her to jump nearly to the roof. There was a light, familiar laughter and Ami whirled around, staring at two familiar faces in pure shock.

-

Usagi glanced down at her watch and sighed, hurrying her steps. If she didn't hurry she would be late! And she did not want to be late for her first class with Snape. She skidded to a stop in front of the dungeon door and walked in, composing herself as she did. She quickly looked around, her eyes scanning the room. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the seat Rei had saved for her, with Draco on the other side. Both of them seemed to bore holes into her as she slid down into her seat, dropping her bag quickly.

"Arigato, kami-sama. I'm saved. Oh, and Arigato Rei-chan, for saving me a seat. I'm sorry I was late, it was just sooo hard to get up this morning, with that great meal last night."

"Oh, I'm glad that you're so cheery this morning. By the way, are you going to introduce me to your friend over there"

Usagi let out a small puff of air at the icy tone of Rei's voice. The pyro glanced at Draco, her gaze met by his own icy one, making sure that she understood that he wouldn't back down from her.

"Oh, how rude of me. Rei, this is Draco, Lucius' son. Draco, this is one of my best friends, Rei. There, now you two are introduced. Happy now"

Rei didn't have the chance to respond as the door slammed open. Snape quickly walked in, looking much more different than he had last year, or even the night before. His hair was no longer in complete disarray, instead it was pulled back into a sleek, low pony tail, and his black robes were lined with crimson, and he had them neatly pressed, the folds fluttering around his feet. Even the air around him seemed different. Hell, even his nose seemed smaller, his features less sharp. He made brief eye contact with Usagi, who was currently smiling warmly, and quickly looked away, immediately beginning his lecture.


	3. Surprises All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Chapter 3

Surprises All Around

Usagi found that her class with Snape went far too quickly than for her tastes. Well on some aspects, anyway. She really enjoyed the looks that Snape kept sending her way. The way her heart would skip a beat every time their eyes made contact. The way she would feel an odd shock slip down her spine when his eyes would drink in her image. By the Goddess, he was making it hard for her to concentrate on her potion. Last night she had seen Snape in a way he had never presented himself in front of her, messy, unorganized, and slightly disoriented. Last night he did not have these affects on her. Today, however, his appearance was much of what she had remembered it back when he had presented himself to her as her sponsor if she ever decided to come to Hogwarts. Back when he had risked his life to save hers. Sure, the previous night she had been overjoyed to see him, so his appearance hadn't really set in. Not until this moment. There were other aspects of the class, however, that she was not enjoying. Such as Draco's persistent questions. They were truly starting to irritate her. Luckily Rei was there to defer his questions. As the class ended Usagi lingered, waiting as everyone filed out of the classroom. She sent a grateful look to Rei as the priestess practically dragged Draco out of the classroom, depositing their two vials of potion on the desk on his way out. Usagi dropped her vial on Snape's desk, a light smile on her lips as she looked up at her teacher.

"So, how have you been, Serveus?"

The potion's professor cleared his throat slightly, enjoying the way his name rolled off of her tongue, with that slight accent of hers, all too much.

"Good. And you?"

"I've been good."

Serveus glared at her slightly, annoyed that she would lie to his face so easily.

"You've changed. Become more reserved. What happened after we left?"

Usagi shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, her smile faltering slightly. Her eyes glassed over slightly with tears and she looked away as the memories of Galaxia, of the loss of her so called innocence, of her friends and loved ones drifting away. Of Mamoru, telling her over the phone that he wasn't coming back. She bit her bottom lip and spoke, surprised at how shaky her voice was.

"It's not important right now. By the way, you look really good today. You should keep your hair like that. Only, let some fall around your face. It'd look better that way. I'm really glad I'm here, Serveus. I'm even more glad that, you're here, though."

With that said Usagi pressed a light kiss to Serveus' lips and walked out of the classroom. He watched her until the door shut behind her and he could no longer hear her footsteps, then sank into his chair, releasing a shaky sigh. By the Gods, help him. 'Cause this was gonna be one hell of a long year.

Ami stared in shock at the two in front of her, finding it hard to speak. When she finally did find her voice, however, it only came out in a squeaky whisper.

"When did you two get here"

Michiru gave a warm smile and laced her fingers with Haruka's.

"Last night. We were sorted in private. I got sorted into Hufflepuff, and after much threats to the poor hat's life, Haruka was too."

Ami gave a slight giggle as Haruka straightened up a bit, a devilish smile on her lips.

"I couldn't let that damn hat separate us. So I simply told it that I'd run my sword through it several times until there was nothing left but tiny threads of cloth. I don't think I over did it in the least."

Ami laughed again and was about to ask more when their teacher, a rather dull looking ghost, waltzed in, apologizing for being late. The girls took three seats in the back, deciding to wait to finish their conversation until later.

Haruka grinned as she crouched behind the Senshi of Fire, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed the younger girls sides then clamped her hand over Rei's mouth to keep her from alerting their princess of their arrival. Rei's eyes went wide as she saw the two, a huge smile breaking out across her face. She had to suppress a squeal of delight when Haruka shot her a look that said to be quiet. Several of the other Gryfindor's were staring at the four oddly, but they ignored it.

"Kami-sama I didn't think I'd see you two again. When did you get here?"

"We arrived last night. Did you know that Albus knows who we are? I mean, as senshi."  
Rei blinked and stared blankly at the senshi of the sea, and then let out a sigh and nodded.

"Hai, we know. We knew a while ago. While we were at our other school he visited us. Let's just say things got a bit out of hand when Usagi sort of got a crush on one of the Professors that teaches here and that Dumbledore has an odd way of knowing everything. I just know that being here has a bit more to it than our talent. This sort of thing is always too good to be true."

Haruka gave the pyro an odd look, which caused her to laugh slightly.

"Let's not worry about that right now, pyro. Besides, I'm not sure I completely follow what you just said. So for now, let's go surprise keneko, ne"

Usagi rolled her eyes and placed her fork down beside her plate. She glared at Draco, who was sending an icy look to her.

"Look, Draco, it's none of you damn business what's going on between the two of us. And I'm getting slightly annoyed with you asking me all these questions. Haven't you ever heard of a small thing called privacy?"

Her slight outburst seemed to surprise both of them. Usagi cleared her throat and blushed a bit under his scrutiny. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Blushing. She turned away to stare at her food then turned back again, fully ready to apologize profusely. Then she saw them out of the corner of her eye. She guessed that they were trying to be sneaky and surprise her. Ah, well, too bad for them. Draco wasn't ready for the squeal that emitted from the silver-haired princess' mouth. She leapt from her seat and into the arms of a sandy-blond 'man's' arms.

"Haru-chan!"

The 'man' let a small smile grace 'his' lips as 'he' looked down at the small angel in 'his' arms. Draco couldn't help but feel a slight tug of jealousy at the sight. He also couldn't help but let his eyes trail up to the teachers table, to a certain potion's master who sat there. Snape's eyes were trained on the two, but he seemed to be unfazed, for the most part, anyway. Draco, however, could see the slight look of jealousy flash across the older mans face. Draco's lips curved up in satisfaction. So, there _was_ something going on between the two. He wasn't stupid, after all.

"Koneko, would stop strangling me, onegaishimasu?"

"Demo, honto?"

The sandy-blond gave the small girl a stern look and Usagi loosened her hold around Haruka's neck, a smile brightening her face. Tears sparkled in her eyes and Haruka looked slightly alarmed.

"Koneko, ogenki desuka?"

Even though Haruka was simply asking how she was, Usagi caught the underlying meaning behind the words. The silver-haired beauty smiled, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Hai, genki desu. I'm just so happy that you guys are here. I've missed you all so much."

Draco cleared his throat, an all too satisfied smirk plastered across his features. Kami-sama, how she was beginning to loathe that smirk. Rei rolled her eyes at the platinum blond-haired boy.

"What do you want, Dragon?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the fiery girl, his eyes pure ice. Her tone did not sit too well with the spoiled boy, who was used to being spoken to as if the world revolved around him. 'Insolent prat…' he thought to himself.

"I don't believe I was trying to gain _your_ attention, pyro. However, Use..Usa…er, what the hell ever, Snape's sending you quite a nasty look right now. That jealousy that's written all over his face just gave me a slight clue as to what's got you so interested in him."

That stupid smirk again. Usagi was beginning to dislike that slow, British drawl of his as well. She couldn't help the giggle at the way he slaughtered her name. Maybe that's why he had avoided saying it until now. She also couldn't help herself as her eyes trailed to the table. Draco was right. Snape's eyes spoke volumes at that moment. She gave him a look that clearly meant that he had _nothing_ to worry about, so stop being a big baby. Even still, his jealousy seemed to spark something inside of her. So, he did still have interest in her. Well, that gave her some satisfaction. She pried herself off of Haruka, who was glaring like mad at Usagi's fellow Slytherin at the moment.

"Well, Draco, your misconceptions can lead you to wherever your twisted thoughts may lead. There's absolutely _nothing_ going on between me and Snape. He's a professor for kami's sake. Besides, Haru-chan's already taken. And _she_ is very much in love, might I add."

Draco's jaw hit the floor. _She?_ What the hell? Rei smirked and snapped the younger boy's jaw close. She brought her face down to Draco's level, amusement evident in her eyes.

"A bit surprised, are we, Dragon?"

Draco looked at the raven-haired beauty in annoyance. Why the hell did she keep calling him that, anyway. _No one ever_ called him that. Not even his own mother.

"Whatever, _Ray_. I've got more important things to do with my free Friday afternoon than sit around and listen to you."

Rei fumed as the boy, followed by his two goonies, whom the girls were yet to be introduced to, walked away from the small group. He had purposefully said her name that way. She wasn't a stupid ray of sunshine, damn it! She was a fire priestess. She puffed up, her face red, and stormed after the boy, yelling his name as she walked away. As soon as they disappeared through the doors the remaining four girls burst into laughter. Usagi wiped away they tears of mirth from her eyes. She hadn't felt so happy in such a long time. It was good to have Haruka and Michiru here again. And it was also good that they had only one class that day, and it was in the morning. Apparently the Headmaster wanted to start them off slowly at the beginning of this term. She linked her arms through the girls' arms, walking up to the almost empty Gryfindor table and beaming at the 'Golden Trio' as most had dubbed them.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermoine. I know that you guys probably have _no_ idea who I am, but Rei told me all about you guys. Well, as much as she knows. And, well, I was wondering if you guys would like to join us outside?"

Harry stared up at the cheerful blond, his emerald eyes showing a bit of surprise at her forwardness. He glanced at his two other friends, who gave a slight shrug. Harry shoved his dark bangs out of his eyes and stood, a smile gracing his own lips.

"Sure, we'd love to. By the way, even though you already know who I am, my name's Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…"

Usagi giggled and took Harry's offered hand.

"Usagi. Just Usagi. But you can call me Bunny. My name's a bit hard for most to say. This is Ami, Haruka, and Michiru, my best friends. Rei will probably be joining us later. As of right now she's chewing Draco out, royally. I think she like's him. Ron shook his head in disappointment, his face sour.

"Shame, really. Such a pretty girl liking such a selfish, pig-headed git."

Usagi gave him an odd look, her silver brows knitting together.

"Draco's not that bad. He's just a bit misconstrued. He only needs a good influence and someone to set him straight. Which Rei and I plan on doing. Watch, by the end of this year he'll be a whole new Draco. But let's not think of that right now. It's such a pretty day out. Come on, let's go down by the lake."

And with that the group of seven marched outside to lounge the day away by the lake.

It wasn't but a few hours later did a very satisfied looking Rei found them talking about nothing, lounging in the grass and the sun, with a very pissed off Draco trailing behind her. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all tensed as Rei sat, dragging Draco with her. Draco glared at the three, his glare only seemed half-hearted, though.

"Konnichi wa, minna-chan!"

The four senshi could barely contain their laughter as they stared at the now sub-dued Draco. Usagi was about to say something when a certain potion's professor caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She rose, dusting her low-rise jeans off.

"Sumimasen, minna. Demo, I have to go take care of something."

She jogged off, easily catching up to the teacher, a light smile on her lips.

Ami shook her head, her eyes connecting with her raven-haired friends. This was going to be an interesting year. She herself rose, stretching slightly and throwing her book on the grass, her blue eyes taking in the lovely Autumn day. She smiled warmly at her friends.

"I'm going to take a walk. Any one care to join me?"

Ami missed the nudge Ron gave his best friend as Harry looked up at the blue-haired girl. Harry shot Ron a dirty look, his emerald eyes holding a sign of warning in them, but rose nonetheless, a light smile on his lips.

"I will. I'll give you a tour of the grounds. I mean, if that's all right with you?"

Ami smiled and nodded, following Harry as the two started to walk away.

"That'd be wonderful."

And then there were six.

Fin

AN: Just as an after thought, I started writing this _before_ I knew what had happened in the fifth book, so this is gonna be way different from the actual book. Gomen nasai! Oh, and thank you all of the people who reviewed. It really inspired me. That's probably why this chapter was five pages long.


	4. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did…well….I'd be rich.

Chapter 4: Frustration

Usagi slipped her arm through the arm of the unsuspecting Severus, a light smile touching her lips. The teacher looked down, wisps of black hair falling into his eyes. His brows drew together in a slight scowl, but he said nothing, simply kept walking in silence. Not that he really knew where he was going. Just that he was walking. Trying to clear his thoughts of the small girl that was now latched onto his arm. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke.

"Sev-chan, where are we going?"

He was a bit startled at the name. Her voice was so soft. It was soothing and he couldn't help but smile. He shrugged, turning around a corner of the building. He felt her feet falter for a second. Students didn't come around this side of the castle. It wasn't forbidden, it was just a lot closer to the Forbidden Forest than the rest of the school was.

"I don't know. I'm just walking."

She stopped, yanking him to a stop with her. He glanced down at her, determined that it'd be a quick glance. However, his determination crumbled at the sight of the worry in her deep, sapphire eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, trying not to drown in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Nani chigau no?" (what's the matter?)

He felt a slight shiver run down his spine. By the gods, he _loved_ when she spoke in Japanese. The way the words seemed to slip off her tongue. His heart seemed to speed up. No. No, he would _not_ think of her in that way. She was a student. Hell, she was 17, for Merlin's sake! Still, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. The way she went out of her way to make it painfully obvious that she was strongly attracted to him. His mind suddenly went to the kiss that she had planted on his lips earlier that day. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep the groan that rose in his throat from coming out. After a few moments he remembered that she had asked him a question.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to clear my thoughts, is all."

She pouted and his eyes fell to her lips. What the hell was she trying to do to him! He couldn't help it. In an instant he had her pinned to the wall of the castle, her body pressed against his, his face inches from hers, his breath coming out much more rapidly than he liked. He was fighting a losing battle. And she knew it. Why the hell did she have to smell so good? When he spoke his voice was a lot more hoarse than he had preferred.

"Gods, Bunny, why do you do this to me? Are you trying to torment me?"

She stared at him, slightly shocked. But he saw it. The look of triumph that flashed through her eyes. Damn those eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that were currently lowered to half-mast. She flicked her tongue out to moisten her lips, and successfully drawing Severus' attention to them. Damn those lips of hers. Those full, very kissable, lips of hers. His heart thudded against his chest. And damn him for what he was about to do. His lips crushed against hers and his body immediately relaxed. How long had he wanted to do this? His tongue flicked out and her lips parted. She welcomed him with a slight sound of satisfaction and triumph. Yes, she had won. But, did she realize how much? Then he heard a painfully familure voice from somewhere in the vicinity of his right. A voice that shattered the moment.

"Professor Snape!"

He felt as if he had suddenly had a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. He hastily pulled away from the silver-haired girl, both of them looking slightly dazed and trying to catch their breaths. Oh, bloody Hell.

Harry Potter looked down at the blue-haired girl that walked in silence beside him. It wasn't a tense silence, mind you. But still, he wanted to know more about the reserved, but beautiful girl. He cleared his throat, catching her attention. She turned her large, blue eyes up to him and he almost forgot what he was going to say. Almost.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

Ami smiled up at the boy, her eyes, to him, lighting up with the small gesture. She found his nervousness cute. That, and his accent.

"Well, once our small group was larger. A while ago. Then, when high school started, Usagi, Rei, and I all got invites to a Japanese school of magic. It's a lot like Hogwarts. We had simply been understudies of one of the professors their before. Anyway, the other seven in our group sort of drifted away. Now they all have other lives. When we got the letters, well, we decided that there was nothing keeping us in Japan. Besides, this offer was much too good to turn down."

Harry gave a slight nod. So, if there was nothing keeping her there, then she _must_ be single. Right? Wait, why was he even thinking about that. He had other things to worry about. Like Voldermort. Yeah, so stop thinking about how she smells, that subtle scent of vanilla. And stop thinking about how pretty her face looked with her hair framing her face like that. Damn. It wasn't helping much thinking about what he shouldn't be thinking about. Wait, she was speaking again.

"How'd you get that scar on your forehead?"

Harry gaped at her, not sure if she was entirely serious with him. From the look in her eyes he could tell she was. He shook his head, slightly. Well, he wasn't going to tell her. There was no point in making his fame obvious to her. Besides, it was nice to have someone not know, for once. He gave her a dazzling smile.

"I don't really remember. I got it when I was a baby. My Aunt and Uncle told me I got it in a the car accident that killed my parents."

He saw sympathy flash across her face. Genuine sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my parents. Even though I don't really see my Father all that much. I'd still be really sad if he died."

Harry was touched by her words. By the truth in them that radiated from her eyes. He gave her a soft smile and decided it was best if he changed the subject.

"How'd you and your friends learn to speak English so well?"

"We had a tutor. The professor that we studied under before going to school. She traveled a lot, so she taught us a couple of languages. Plus, Minako, one of our friends that sort of drifted away, was from London. Well, not from there, but she lived there for quite a while. We just practiced a lot."

They rounded a corner of the castle and Harry looked up, and froze. He suddenly felt as if he'd been hit by a truck. What the bloody hell was Snape doing! He had Usagi pinned against a wall, and was **_kissing_** her. He was finding it hard to speak. His voice stuck in his throat.

"Professor Snape!"

The two jerked apart suddenly and stared at the other two. Usagi had the decency to blush, her cheeks flaming with color. She was the first to speak, her voice slightly shaky.

"Hey Ami-chan."

Harry's jaw dropped. Was that all she had to say for herself? She had just been caught kissing a teacher, and all she could say was hi?

"Close your damn mouth, Potter. And I swear, if you tell anyone what you just saw, I'll make your life more than a living hell. I'll make it to where you'll _want_ to get expelled, just to escape me. Understand?"

Harry stared at Snape, snapping his mouth shut. He could tell Snape was completely serious in what he was saying. All Harry could do was nod numbly. Odd, how come he hadn't said anything to Ami? Or had she already known about the two? He turned to the girl to find her perfectly calm, as if this had happened before. The only sign that she was surprised was the slight pink tint that stained her cheeks. He turned back to Snape and Usagi, listening as Usagi spoke, a slight anger obvious in her voice.

"Really, Sev-chan, must you be so mean to him? There's no need for such threats."

Snape shot her a look that clearly stated that he knew better than her on this situation. She huffed up, her eyes narrowing. She was being insolent and he was finding it hard not to laugh. She looked so cute when she got mad. He grabbed her hand and pushed past the other two, pulling Usagi with him. She hesitated at first, sending a pleading look to Harry as she passed him. Harry turned to Ami, who shrugged. He was shocked.

"Did you know about them?"

"I've known about them. They go back quite a bit. I guess Usagi got tired of waiting for him and decided to make her move. It's a good sign, though. She's starting to recover, finally. I'll explain that later. First, though, I need you to promise that you're not going to tell anyone. Please, Harry? I don't want to risk having Usagi getting expelled. Besides, if she leaves, that means the rest of us will, too. We can't let her go back on her own."

Harry sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. He might dislike the potions professor, but he didn't hate Snape, and he wouldn't risk the teachers job just for a bit of vengeance that he'd regret at a late date. Besides, he didn't want the blue-haired girl to leave just yet. He was starting to take a liking to her.

"You have my word. I swear it."

She smiled sweetly and nodded, linking her arm through his and pulling him forward again. He'd just never be able to look at either of the two people the same way again.

Draco shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the fact that he was sitting with two people whom he had been sworn enemies with for the past five years. He scowled and returned the glare that Ron was shooting him. Hermoine just looked slightly awkward. After a few moments she jabbed Ron in the ribs, scowling at him

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, stop. You're not helping the situation at all."

Ron glared at Hermoine, annoyance lighting his features.

"What do you expect, Hermoine? For me to just warm up to the bastard and ask how his damn day was? 'Cause I'm not going to. He's hated us for years. I'm not just going to suddenly be nice to the git."

Hermoine let out an annoyed sound.

"I'm not asking you to, Ron. But you're not easing the damn tension any. Couldn't you just look somewhere else?"

Ron clenched his jaw. She could be so…frustrating at times. It drove him crazy!

"He's sitting right beside me! He keeps fucking looking at me. Do you expect me not to do anything?"

Hermoine huffed up, her face turning red with anger. Ron's reasoning seemed to fade away and he shrank back a little at her look.

"Fine! Whatever, Ron! He's insulted me twice as bad as you, and I'm still not making it a _point_ to sit here and glare at him! _Grow up_, Ron! Even he's not making it a point to sit there and glare at you!"

Draco was staring at Hermoine. Not glaring, simply staring. He suddenly had a new found respect for the girl. She'd changed a lot since she had first got here. Hermoine turned her heated gaze to him.

"What?"

"Nothing, Granger. Absolutely nothing."

Hermoine opened her mouth, her already prepared retort dying on her lips. He hadn't insulted her. She shut her mouth, her surprise evident all over her face. Draco smirked, then looked back over at the raven haired girl who had dragged him over here. She beamed at him and he rolled his eyes. Still, he felt a slight change come over him, a piece of his wall of ice chip away. It was odd, how these three girls had just shown up here and already they were starting to have a huge effect on everyone that they came in contact with. Haruka smirked over at the raven-haired girl.

"Damn, Rei, you just got here and already you're forcing your will on people. You girls move a bit faster than I thought you would."

Rei gave Haruka a smug look.

"Comes from years of practice. After all, I do have that effect on people, you know."

Ron gave a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Whatever. I find it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy changed in a matter of hours."

"Shut the hell up, Weasly."

"Yeah, Ron. Just stop already."

Ron stared at Hermoine incredulously, not believing that she had sided with Draco. He got to his feet, his look scathing.

"Whatever, Hermoine. See if I ever stick up for you again."

And with that he stormed off. Hermoine sighed and jumped to her feet, running after her friend. The remaining four looked at each other. Rei shrugged, then laid down on the grass, her raven hair spreading around her. She stared up at the sky, thankful for the peace that was bestowed upon them for the time being. Haruka looked thoughtful all of a sudden.

"I wonder where Koneko is. I haven't seen her in a while."

Fin

AN: um, thanks to all the people that reviewed. I really appreciate them. They're inspiring. And…um… Thanks to cardcaptor eternity for telling me how to spell Snape's first name. I couldn't remember and I knew I was spelling it wrong. It was driving me crazy. So, thanks a ton! And thanks to everyone who reads my story. Even if you don't review. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise!


	5. Crashing Down

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Someone else does.

A New Experience

Chapter 5: Crashing Down (revised)

Usagi and Severus stopped once they were safely inside the castle walls, both of their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. Once Usagi finally caught her breath she looked at Severus, her eyes glittering in amusement. She cracked a smile, and then burst into a fit of giggles. Severus stared at her, his brows drawn together in a scowl. She bit on her bottom lip, trying desperately to contain herself. When he spoke his voice was harsh and highly un-amused.

"What the hell is so funny?"

She heaved a huge sigh, leaning against the wall of the dungeon.

"Did you _see_ the look on Harry and Ami's faces when the saw us? Harry looked liked he'd been traumatized! And Ami-chan! She looked like she'd just caught us having sex or something!"

Severus' eyes flashed and he placed a hand on either side of her head. His face inches away from hers.

"Do you _realize_ how much trouble we could get in if they tell _anyone_ about this? About what they saw?"

Usagi sighed again, her warm breath brushing over his lips and cheeks, causing tiny shivers to race over his skin, which he had a vary hard time ignoring. She let a soft smile curve her very full, very kissable lips. No, he shouldn't be thinking things like this. His enemy had just caught him kissing her moments ago. Kissing a student. Even if she had started it.

"You are _so_ cute when you worry."

Her words weren't helping. And neither were her eyes, which were currently closing. Nor the fact that she was leaning toward him, quickly closing the space between their lips. Aw, screw it! For the first time in his life Severus Snape through caution to the wind and did something he _really_ wanted to do. He kissed Usagi, for the third time that day. The kiss was slow, deliberate. Not like the crushing one from earlier. His hands cupped her cheeks, his long fingers playing with the soft silvery strands of hair at the back of her neck. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, highly satisfied when a soft moan slipped from between her lips. Her body pressed against his and he felt a searing heat slip through him. Gods help him.

Harry was silent for awhile as they continued to wander the grounds, not really headed anywhere in particular. He still couldn't believe that they had just caught those two kissing. Not just any two, but _Snape_. And, well, Usagi, too, Harry's mind reasoned. But he could picture Usagi kissing someone. But _Snape_? Harry shuddered. He had never, in all his life at Hogwarts, ever imagined the potion's master holding hands with a girl, let alone _kissing_ her. Even more so the way that those two were kissing. He was pulled out of his thoughts as someone called his name. He looked up to see Hagrid standing in front of his door, smiling brilliantly at them.

"Hey 'arry! Miss Ami! Would you guys like to 'ave a cup o' tea with me? I've been missing the company all summer!"

Harry smiled and turned to Ami to ask her if she minded, but he already knew the answer by the smile on her face. He turned back to Hagrid, the two walking up to the half-giant. It was Ami who answered the invitation, her voice warm and friendly.

"We'd love to Hagrid."

Ron stormed into the Gryffindor common room, which was practically empty considering the beautiful day out side, his mood more than foul. How could she! How could she side with him? It wasn't fair. She had made him look like a fool! He heard his name behind him and whirled around. Hermoine stood there, looking hurt. He felt a twinge of regret, but shook it off. She had really hurt his feelings, after all.

"How could you do that, Hermoine? How could you pick _him _over _me_?"

Hermoine puffed up, standing up to her full height, which was still shorter than Ron.

"I did not pick him over you, Ronald Weasly! I would _never do_ that! Do you understand me? EVER! You were just being childish!"

Ron was filled with rage and when he spoke he choked on the words.

"CHILDISH? How in the bloody hell was I being childish? All he's ever done is be mean to us! You can't honestly believe that I'd just forget about all of that just because he _sat_ with us without insulting us?"

"NO! Of course not! I just… I guess that I expected more out of you Ron. I thought you were better than him. That you wouldn't stoop to his level. I was just disappointed that I was wrong, is all."

All of the air of Ron's argument seemed to melt away and he sighed, his eyes looking away from her. He had disappointed her? He suddenly felt really childish. And utterly disappointed in himself. She gave him a nervous smile, forcing him to look at her.

"Ron, I could never choose anyone over you. Even more so Draco Malfoy. You're my friend. You mean more to me than anything to me. I…I love you, Ron."

Draco sent a scathing look after the two and was about to throw an insult after them, but he felt the fire priestess suddenly at his side, her voice in his ear.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Draco."

The blond looked over at Rei and knew not to press the issue. He snapped his mouth shut, his eyes dancing with anger. He jerked his head away, glaring out at the water. Stupid girl. Stupid, beautiful girl. If she wasn't so pretty, and he wasn't so attracted to her, he'd get up and really tell those two gits what he thought about them. He felt his head start to pound and he glowered. The thing was, was that he was having a very sudden confusion about how he really felt about the golden trio. He let out a soft sigh and fell onto his back, staring up at the sky. Why now did he suddenly grow a conscience? Haruka rolled her eyes and stood up, dragging Michiru with her.

"We're gonna go walk around the grounds. You know, explore a bit. We'll leave you two alone."

With that the two walked off, fingers laced. Rei watched them go, and then turned to Draco.

"So, Draco, tell me about you."

Draco turned his icy blue eyes to the priestess, seemingly confused at her question. She stared at him expectantly.

"What do you want to know? Better yet, why?"

The dark haired priestess rolled her eyes and leaned back, bracing herself on her arms.

"Because I want to know. Why are you so mean to people?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it again. No one had ever asked him that question. He looked out over the lake, starting at the dark blue waters. His mind worked to come up with an excuse, avoiding the truth that had violently jumped up at him. He clenched his jaw, and turned back to Rei, finding her waiting for the answer.

"It's all I've ever known. Plain and simple. Everyone thinks I'm some spoiled brat, handed everything I want. In some ways, that's true. But they don't know what it's like to live with my father. He's not exactly the nicest person to be around. All my life I've never known what it's like to experience kindness. The Malfoy's have a code. Part of that is not to express emotions. Period."

Rei stared at Draco, surprised at his response. She had expected him to lie.

"Mr. Malfoy seemed nice enough that day we met him. But, then again, Usagi has a surprising way of bringing out the best in people. Even when they're her enemy."

Draco gave her a questioning look, but she brushed it off, standing up and dusting herself off. Draco stood as well.

"Come on, show me around."

Draco sighed and took the lead. He wasn't used to people at this place ordering him around. Except for a couple of the teachers, of course. Still, he listened to her. It was odd; he had never told anyone about his life at home. Yet he had felt compelled to do so with her. Another piece of his shell seemed to break off. He didn't understand why he felt this way towards her, but he was determined to find out.

Usagi and Snape broke apart, both short of breath. Usagi smiled and licked her lips. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked to her right. Damn. Someone was coming. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips again before turning to the left.

"Someone's coming; I'll see you in class tomorrow! Bye!"

With that she disappeared down the hall just as Filtch came around the corner, his feet dragging on the stone floors.

"Good afternoon, professor."

Snape nodded a curt reply and disappeared into his office. Once in his office he leaned his back against the door. He drug a hand through his hair and let out a large breath of air. Damn, the things she did to him. It seemed as if tonight was going to be another long one.

Rei sighed as she shifted slightly in her seat in the Slytherin common room later on that night. She was really getting annoyed at all of the glares people were giving her. Especially the ones from a certain pug faced girl who had latched herself onto a very reluctant Draco.

"Honestly Malfoy. I don't understand why you let such filth sit at our table with us."

Rei growled and stood up. That was the last straw. She was not going to allow some overweight, disgusting dog call her filth. The fire priestess was standing over the other girl with a glare so intense Draco was sure Parkinson was going to explode into ashes in any second.

"Listen here, you disgusting dog! I am not filth! I'm twice as pure blood as you'll ever be! As a matter of fact, compared to me, you're a pathetic mudblood! So how about you stand up and tell my fist exactly how filthy it is!"

Pansy Parkinson stared at the girl appalled. She was on her feet, trying to ignore the amused look on Draco's face. Her face turned an odd shade of red from her anger and several other Slytherins quickly gathered around the two.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You don't even belong in here! Malfoy! You're not honestly going to let this…this… _Gryffindor_ talk to me like that, are you?"

Draco shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest. It wasn't his problem. Besides, he was looking forward to watching the girl get hit.

"As far as I'm concerned, she was sorted into the wrong house."

Pansy's jaw dropped in shock. She turned to the seething princess of Mars before throwing a punch at the other girl. Or at least she thought it was a punch. Rei caught the other girl's wrist and laughed slightly. The girl couldn't be serious, could she? She pulled back her fist, then punched Pansy square in the face. The girl screamed and Rei dropped her hand. She sat down next to Draco and watched Parkinson fall to the ground, a smug smile on her face. She had never been so happy to hit someone. The door to the common room swung open and Usagi walked in, a happy smile on her lips. She suddenly blinked and looked at all the commotion going on around her. Her curious gaze turned to Rei and she raised an eyebrow.

"Rei-chan… what happened?"

Ami smiled warmly at her friends as they met up outside the next morning. Of course, not everyone was friends, but that didn't matter.

"Ohayougozaimasu minna-chan!"

Usagi grinned at Ami and a round of greetings went around the group. She bubbled with excitement as they sat, occupying a large area of grass. Finally she could no longer contain herself and she burst.

"Guess what?"

Rei rolled her eyes as she dragged a grumbling Draco to the ground. He still wasn't sure exactly why he had to come out here to sit with his rival and talk about nothing. Haruka took the bait and smiled at the bubbly girl.

"What is it koneko?"

"Rei hit Parkinson yesterday!"

Harry raised a brow at the girl and Ron couldn't help but laugh. Just imagining one of his housemates giving the annoying Slytherin girl what she deserved thrilled him to no end.

"I wish I could've seen it!"

"Who's Parkinson?"

Hermoine quickly answered the blue-haired girl without a second thought.

"Only the most annoying, disgusting, pathetic excuse of a girl you'll ever see. Not to mention a Slytherin."

Draco blinked before narrowing his eyes into a firm glare. This girl had just insulted his house.

"Just because she's a blemish on the name of Slytherin doesn't give you the right to speak of my house in such a manor, mudblo-"

"Malfoy! Don't you dare use that word around me!"

Draco turned to Haruka in surprise. He glowered and was about to retort when Rei cut him off before he could even get the words out.

"Hey, Dragon, what are you doing for our first trip to Hogsmead?"

"Will you STOP calling me that, Ghost!"

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, that's what your name means, right?"

"That is only ONE meaning of it! And don't call me that, DRAGON!"

"Would you rather I call you Zero?"

"You insolent little bakayarou!"

The group watched as the two argued, slightly confused. Weren't they friends just yesterday?

"Whatever. I'm not hanging out with the Pathetic Trio all damn day. I'm out of here."

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!"

Rei quickly stood and stomped off after the fuming Draco. Usagi giggled slightly.

"I give them a week before they're a couple."

Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever met someone so compatible with her."

"Speaking of people getting together, when are you and Potter gonna hook up?"

Usagi's teasing voice caused the two aforementioned people to blush considerably. Ami cleared her throat before standing and dusting herself off. She turned to Harry and smiled warmly at him, her cheeks still pink.

"Didn't we promise Hagrid we'd help him with his gardening today?"

Harry jumped at the chance to escape anymore questions and quickly stood. He had already started to walk in the direction of the hut before giving his answer.

"Ah… yeah. I almost forgot! Come on Ami!"

Usagi pouted and turned to the other two couples that sat with her.

"You guys aren't gonna leave me here all alone, right?"

Hermoine smiled at her and Ron shook his head slightly.

"You have got to be the weirdest Slytherin I have ever met."

Hermoine shot her boyfriend a look before turning back to Usagi.

"Of course not. So, tell us about your old school."

Ron rolled his eyes before turning to Haruka.

"Screw school. Tell me what it's like to be a famous race car driver! That's what they call you guys right? My Dad told me a little about it. I'm not really sure what's so fun about driving a muggle car around in a circle, though."

Usagi sighed as she flopped down in a chair beside the couch Rei and Draco currently occupied in the Slytherin common room. The week had gone by quickly and Usagi's prediction about Draco and Rei had been correct. They'd hooked up earlier that day at lunch, much to Parkinson's dismay. Usagi smiled at the memory before turning to her best friend.

"Honestly Rei. Don't you have your own common room?"

"Yeah, but it's so much fun to sit here with Dragon and annoy the flower."

The raven-haired girl smirked and Usagi rolled her eyes. She was just grateful for the weekend. She had a ton of homework that she prayed Ami and Hermoine would help her with. She frowned slightly. That's if they weren't busy with their own boyfriends. She had been right about Ami and Harry, too. Somebody should give her money for those predictions. She pouted and stood right back up.

"I'm gonna go get some help with my homework."

Rei grinned up at her and threw her a teasing smile.

"Going to ask a certain potion's professor for some help?"

"Hmph. That's none of your business. Why don't you go wander off to your own common room."

"Hey, why are ya complaining about whose common room I'm in when you're always out of it?"

Usagi blushed slightly before waving and walking out of the dungeon. Maybe Snape could help her with her homework…

Usagi smiled as she neared the large double doors leading them to dinner, smoothing out her robes. Rei and Draco gave her a questioning look. Rei looked over at Draco, who just shrugged. Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed Draco's hand, lacing their fingers. The past couple of weeks had been blissful for the senshi. Never before had they experienced such a long period of peace. Draco looked at his girlfriend, a bit surprised. His facial expression didn't change, but his eyes did soften. Yes, the past few weeks had been perfect for him. Well, except for the fact that he had been forced to hang out with the golden trio. But it was starting to bother him less and less. As well as them. Usagi led the way into the slowly filling room. The small group of three walked up to a table that currently seated only a group of four. Usagi was the first to sit, followed by Rei and Draco. Ami smiled warmly at the other three, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. The others were laughing. Harry gave a tense smile to Draco.

"Hello Bunny, Rei, Malfoy."

The three nodded. Usagi giggled slightly at her translated name. She had given them permission to use it, considering they were having a hard time pronouncing her Japanese name. She looked at the three couples that surrounded her and her smile faltered. Her gaze traveled to the head table, towards Snape. The past few weeks had drawn her so close to him. It wasn't fair that they had to keep it such a secret. She looked down at her plate, lost in her thoughts while the other three talked amongst themselves. She didn't notice as the room seemed to quiet down. She didn't notice as someone approached her. She didn't feel Rei's hand nudging her. And she didn't hear someone calling her name. But she did feel a sudden chill go over her. Her head lifted and she looked over her shoulder.

"Usa-"

"Don't you call her that! Don't you even talk to her! You're filth who doesn't deserve to even be in her presence! How did you find us?"

"Tojikomeru, Rei. I didn't come here to talk to you."

The fire priestess jumped up, fury dancing in her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you came here for, so long as you're leaving. Right now."

Dark blue eyes narrowed and Usagi stood quickly, before the problem could escalate. She jumped in between the two. A certain sandy-blonde joined them, looking just as angry as the raven-haired girl.

"What do you want? What are you doing here, baka?"

"I came here to deliver a message, if you two would shut the hell up. Usagi, call your hounds off. I can't talk to you with them barking in my ear."

Draco grabbed Rei before she could lunge at the man, whoever he was, and Michiru grabbed Haruka. Usagi spoke calmly, which caused the man to shudder at the iciness in her voice.

"What are doing here?"

"I'm your new DADA teacher. The other one had a… unfortunate accident. I figured I'd let you know before you see me in class tomorrow."

He leaned forward, his eyes glistening, and his body too closer to hers.

"I've missed you, Usagi. I couldn't turn the chance down to see you again. We left on bad terms. I'd like to change that… Usako."

Usagi closed her eyes, a shudder going through her. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was _so_ not happening.

"Mamoru, douzo, shuushi. We're over, Chiba. You made that painfully clear the last time you saw me."

She opened her eyes, feeling a comforting presence near her. She looked over Mamoru's shoulder and smiled at Snape.

"Hello, professor. Is there a problem here?"

Mamoru looked behind him, his eyes narrowing at the familiar face of the other man. Usagi slipped past Mamoru and slipped her smaller hand into Snape's larger one.

"I've moved on, Mamoru."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he gave Snape a cold smile.

"No, no problem."

With that he pushed past the two. Usagi let out a heavy sigh, pressing her fingers against her head. Oh, great, this was exactly what she needed at the moment. And things were getting so good…

"Are you okay?"

Usagi looked over at Hermoine and gave her a shaky smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Ron shot them a curious look and just had to open his big mouth.

"Who exactly was that?"

"My ex-fiancé… Chiba Mamoru."

A.N. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I didn't know what to add. Um, I'm not sure why I put Mamo-baka in here. I don't like him. It just seemed like a good idea. Maybe I can have Snape beat the crap out of him later on. Let me know what you think. 3 Ket

Here are some translations:

Ohayougozaimasu- good morning  
koneko- kitten  
baka- idiot; fool; foolish  
bakayarou- idiot!  
Tojikomeru- shut up  
douzo- please, kindly, by all means  
shuushi- termination, cessation, stop  
'tou-san- Father (the whole word is otou-san)  
arigato- thanks  
kami-sama- god  
senshi- soldier; warrior; combatant  
hai- yes  
demo- but  
honto… er… well, that was supposed to be naze which means why  
ogenki desuka- how are you  
genki desu- fine  
konnichi wa- good afternoon  
minna- everyone  
sumimasen- excuse me

I think that's it. If there are anymore, just let me know… I didn't realize that I had used so many words…


End file.
